fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.47
PREVIOUSLY ON FANDEMONIUM: The Yellow Eyed Man has begun the last stage of his master plan to kill off the vast majority of the human population in order to allow the human race to start over. He plans to do this by prolonging the yearly opening a dimensional rift beneath the Fandemonium mansion- the long the rift is open, the more the dimensions bleed together. The producers will then close the rift, causing all of the dimensions that have bled together to snap back to their respective places, causing such a massive shockwave that most living beings in all the dimensions will be killed. The Yellow Eyed Man knows he'll probably die during the process, but is so fanatically obsessed with restarting the human race that he doesn't care. Meanwhile, life in Fandemonium Mansion is becoming more and more hectic... Metal Locked v2: Hey, guys, this is interesting... Clyde: What? Metal Locked v2: I've been researching the producers online- Tulip: Dude, we don't have a computer. Metal Locked v2: I am a computer. I can connect to the internet and all that. Anyway, what I was trying to tell you was that I've been looking into the background of the producers, and apparently that same organization, in one form or another, has been around since the first century? The group has gone by many names, but as it is today, the group mostly consists of the descendants of the original founders. And the weird thing is, up until recently, they were essentially a force for good in the world. They donated thousands of dollars to charity. They funded hundreds of humanitarian efforts. But then all of a sudden something changed. And that something was the installation of a new person into the inner circle of the group. Clyde: Let me guess... Metal Locked v2: ...the Yellow Eyed Man. Only apparently, his real name is Thorne Glenn. 3.14: Interesting name. Metal Locked v2: Yes... anyway, Thorne didn't waste any time replacing the members of the council with people who shared his, um, peculiar worldview. McBoo: So, we know that much about him. But I still don't get why he'd bother with the reality show facade. Is Fandemonium just a distraction for some other plot of his? Metal Locked v2: I don't think so. I think he was using it to test for people he wanted to recruit... remember? He said chose me to join the producers, remember? Ginourm: Yeaaaaah... he also brainwashed you and forced you to try to kill people. Odds are he's never told you the truth about anything, ever. Suddenly, all the lights in Fandemonium mansion shut down. Hiro: ...eeep. Metal Locked v2: Don't worry, everyone, it's just a power outage... As if to contradict MLv2, a loud banging is heard. Clyde: So, what was that about it being "just a power outage"...? Hiro: It's probably the producers, trying to screw around with us. MLv2: The banging seems to be coming from the basement... very well. I'll head down to see what the problem is. You guys stay here and be on the lookout for anything unusual. There are flashlights in the second drawer to the right in the kitchen. Hiro: Um, how do we find our way to the kitchen? We don't all have night vision, you know... McBoo: I can see in the dark, though. I'll lead you guys to the flashlights. Metal Locked v2: Good. ---- Metal Locked v3 and the Three Dark Ones, though Metal Locked v2 does not know it, are the ones causing the noise in the basement. MLv3 has hooked himself up to the power generator, and is using it to feed energy into himself. Dark Question: What if someone comes down here and interrupts us before v3 has drained enough energy? Dark Viper: Then we kill them... we will allow nothing to ssssstand in the way. Thisssss issss the final sssssstage of our great plan. MLv3: I must admit, I'm rather upset that I have to die... Dark Viper: It will be a grand death. You will have played a part in the rebirth of humanity. MLv3: Well, I guess being converted into a machine that will keep open a dimensional rift open is an interesting way to go. Dark Viper: You knew of our plans all along. You never protested. Why so disturbed now? MLv3: Because... until now it hadn't really sunk in that I'm going to die, and no one will care. Dark Viper: Look beneath you. Do you ssssee the well-hidden trapdoor in the floor, that we've been ussssssing to get in and out of this place? MLv3: Yes? What about it? Dark Viper: Nothing. I jussssst wanted to disssstract you ssso you wouldn't annoy me with your whining. Light begins flickering in the center of the room. The rift is about to open... MLv3: I can merely refuse to keep the rift open, can't I? Dark Viper: ...no, you cannot. In the end, you are nothing but a computer, and unlike MLv2, you were created by us, and therefore programmed to do as we command. And I command you to follow the plan. MLv3: Hey, you're not hissing anymo- AAAAAAAAH...! The rift has opened up above MLv3's head. Energy bubbles out of MLv3's eyes, blasting out into the gigantic hole in time and space. The rift begins to close, but the beams of energy keep it open. It begins to grow larger instead... ---- The Three Dark Ones do not suspect that Heart, Henry the Moose, and PKB are hiding behind the power generator, and watching in horror the increasingly large rift. Heart: Oh man... I guess this is what we get for not leaving the mansion when we got eliminated. PKB: Well, the basement seemed to be a good hiding place at the time... Henry: I still don't get why we didn't just leave when we had the chance. Heart: I wanted to make sure my brother didn't hurt himself, remember? PKB: And I'll stick with Heart no matter what. Where she goes, I go. Henry: All right, all right... this isn't exactly the way I wanted to die... I suppose there are worse ways, though. Will Heart, PKB, and Henry survive? Will MLv2 be able to defeat the Three Dark Ones when he gets to the basement? If not, will the others come to his rescue? Find out in episode 48! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters